byufootballfandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew George
Number: 88 *Position: Tight End *Height: 6-5 *Weight: 251 *Roster Years: 2005-2009 *Hometown: Englewood, CO *Last School: Cherry Creek High School Personal Born in Greenwich, Conn. His parents are Richard and Jennifer George ... served a Church mission in London, England (2003-2005) ... an Eagle Scout ... father was a member of the 1976 U.S. Olympic track team and is a member of the BYU Athletic Hall of Fame ... married to Tawny Carlson ... recruited by Wyoming, Oregon, Stanford, Air Force and Utah. Before BYU A two-year letterwinner at Cherry Creek HS ... led team to a 9-3 record as a senior ... named the special teams MVP ... earned first-team all-state 5A honors ... averaged 23.1 yards per reception .... a first-team All-Centennial League tight end and second-team all-league kicker and punter ... earned Most Outstanding Tight End and Best Hands awards at the BYU Football Camp in 2001 ... ranked 73rd nationally by PacWest Football ... also lettered in basketball and track and field ... led the Cherry Creek basketball team to a state final four appearance and was one of five selected to the All-Tournament Team ... in track and field, he placed in state in the long jump and discus ... jumped 22' in the state championship. College Career 2005 Redshirt Year Redshirted after returning from a Church mission in England. 2006 Freshman Year Earned letterman honors as a redshirt freshman. He saw action in 11 of the Cougars' 13 games during the season, on special teams. George recovered an important on-side kick attempt in the Cougars' 38-8 victory over Oregon in the Pioneer PureVision Las Vegas Bowl. 2007 Sophomore Year Earned 2007 Academic All-Mountain West Conference honors ... saw action in all 13 games for the Cougars ... credited with 17 receptions on the season for 200 yards ... totaled a season-high three receptions for 62 yards during the regular-season match-up against UCLA ... also totaled three receptions for 20 yards in BYU's victory over Utah ... totaled a season-long 28-yard reception against UCLA ... averaged 11.8 yards per reception. 2008 Junior Year Earned letterman honors as a junior ... saw action in 12 games, starting three at tight end ... Academic All-MWC ... recorded 23 receptions for 219 yards and six touchdowns, tied for second-most on the team ... averaged 9.5 yards per reception on the season ... set season-highs with five receptions for 62 yards against Air Force ... caught two touchdown passes in BYU's 21-3 win over New Mexico. 2009 Senior Year Earned letterman honors as a senior ... Academic All-MWC ... saw action in all 13 games, earning four starts ... Second Team All-MWC tight end ... totaled 408 yards on 30 receptions, averaging 13.6 yards per catch ... second on the team with five receiving touchdowns ... averaged 31.4 yards per game ... had a career-high 75 yards in the San Diego State game ... caught a career-long pass of 34 yards against New Mexico, as well as a 27-yard touchdown, the day after the birth of his son, Jack ... scored the game-winning touchdown against No. 21 Utah in overtime. Category:Players Category:Tight End